Laser 2
Laser 2 is a 1986 romance drama film. Background Like the first film, Laser, it was created by Wonderfilms. It is the second in the Laser Film Series and was followed by Laser 3, the final film. Plot Two months after the events in the first film, Adam and Alice aren't together, but still have a romantic connection. Adam continues to search for his missing mother while Alice mourns the loss of her mother, Aurora, who had died two weeks previous to the film. Alice reveals that she had left the Bring Down The Laser Group years before, but the escapee from the first film must have found her in hiding and murdered her in revenge. Adam tells Alice that they will find Aurora's killers, and Alice tells Adam they will also find Maria, his mother. They soon team up with two others, Jessie and Tom, who are children of Bring Down The Laser Group members. Jessies father has been killed while Toms father is in hiding and fearing his life. In the film, Jessie begins to develop feelings for Adam while they are paired up on a Find The Parents hunt. Alice is with Tom at the time and doesn't realise how Jessie feels about Adam. When Tom tells Alice that she's gorgeously stunning, she thanks him but says she has a dream of marrying somebody else. He soon realises that it's Adam and points out that he's taller, stronger, and more handsome than Adam. Alice says that she loves Adam, then realises that she's never admitted it before, and begs Tom not to tell Adam. Meanwhile, Jessie tries to first kiss Adam. He pushes her away but Jessie then begins hurling insults at Adam, telling him that Alice always laughs at his face and finds it amusing that Adam likes her. Adam argues back that Alice has liked him since they first met and they almost first kissed, but Jessie tells him that she was never going to kiss him and was glad that the body had floated past. Adam throws his jacket in the air and rushes out of the room. Alice runs into him but he pushes her away and carries on. Jessie shrugs at Alice and asks where Tom is, hinting to Alice that she likes Tom as a romantic interest. Jessie soon comforts Adam and first kisses her. Feeling that Alice hates him, he accepts, but despises the kiss. He later tells Jessie that he didn't want to first kiss her. Jessie then tells him her life story of abuse and he feels sorry for her, and connects with her. Alice finds them kissing and charges away after throwing her jacket in the air. Jessie convinces Adam not to follow her. Soon the group are forced to work together and track down Dave, the one who escaped in Laser 2. They find his base and manage to get in easily when they realise his lasers are just lights and therefore fake. During a deadly battle, Jessie is lasered by Dave and he laughs, threatening to laser her again. He is then stunned by her beauty and asks Jessie to marry him. Jessie notices that Dave has very little hair and agrees. He shouts for his team of doctors to come and take Jessie to the private hospital and save her. She waves goodbye to the group. Dave then manages to laser Adam in the leg. This rages Alice, and she charges at Dave with plans to kill him. In the battle, Tom runs around the room to remain safe. When Dave corners him, Alice comes to save him, but Tom grabs her leg and drags her over, using her to protect himself. She is lasered in the boob, when Adam appears behind Dave and Super Lasers him to death. Tom apologises to Alice but Adam beats him up, unforgiving. Adam then calls for the team of doctors and despite not wanting to take orders from anyone but Sir Dave, he threatens them with a Super Laser. Tom sobs as they take him away to "treat his injuries". Adam pulls Alice up. Both have laser wounds and are bleeding, but share a bleeding kiss for the next six mintutes. When finally finished, Alice helps Adam walk out as his leg begins to fall off. They walk out and the door of the base closes behind them. When it does, a mysterious person lurks in the shadows and presses an "On" button, turning the lights off and real lasers on. Cast Tony Kalua - as Adam Jade McMarla - as Alice